Call of Duty Z
by Lucky Lucifer
Summary: Summary: Ada 3 cara hidup di dunia yang kejam ini, orang pintar yang memakan orang bodoh, orang lemah yang dimakan orang kuat, dan orang hebat yang melindungi orang yang ada di bawahnya. Tapi yang manakah yang akan kau pilih ?
1. Permulaan

Chapter 1

Call of Duty Z

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishiomoto

Rate : T-

A/N : Saya telah berusaha untuk menyajikan cerita ini sebaik-baiknya. Namun meskipun begitu saya mengakui bahwa fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna. Oleh sebab itu, dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka saya menerima saran dan kritik konstruktif demi peningkatan kualitas cerita ini kedepannya.

 **Permulan !**

* * *

Desa Konohagakure adalah salah satu desa ninja terbesar di antara lima negara besar, desa ini adalah desa yang tersembunyi dibalik rimbunan pepohonan disalah satu derah Negara Hi no Kuni. Meski begitu bukan berarti desa ini terisolasi dari dunia luar. Hal itu dapat dilihat dari betapa ramainya orang yang ada di desa tersebut.

Disalah satu apartemen, terdapat seorang anak laki-laki dengan kaki kananya di ikat oleh sebuah rantai hitam yang menyatu dengan dinding, anak itu duduk dan menatap dinding di sebrang sana dengan tatapan sedih dimata beriris birunya, rambut merahnya seolah bercahaya di tengah minimnya pencahayaan di apartemen itu. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan tapi yang pasti dia hanya menatap dinding tanpa melakukan kegiatan lainnya. Jika diperhatikan lebih seksama, apartemen ini sama seperti apartemen lainnya ada berbagai macam perabotan rumah tangga seperti meja kursi, memiliki dapur 1 unit kompor dan berbagai macam peralatan rumah tangga lainya.

Semua yang dimiliki apartemen ini cukup lengkap tapi mengapa anak itu terlihat sedih ? kenapa ia dirantai ? dan kenapa ia hanya diam tanpa melakukan apa-apa, padahal rantai itu cukup panjang jika ia hanya bergerak dalam apartemen, bahkan ia sama sekali tidak mencoba melepas paksa rantai itu.

-cklek-

Anak itu menoleh pada pintu ketika seseorang masuk kedalam apartemen itu, seorang remaja laki-laki berambut hitam dan mata violet yang membawa sekantong plastik buah-buahan, lalu laki-laki itu menatapnya sejenak "Apa kau lapar ?" anak itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban, lelaki itu melemparkan kantong plastik itu kehadapan anak itu, sehingga menyebabkan buah-buahan didalamnya derserakkan dilantai apartemen. Anak itu dengan cepat memungut buah-buahan itu dan memakannya dengan rakus.

" Aku akan pergi, kau bereskan tempat ini ! paham !" tegasnya, kemudian melangkah pergi "Matte !..." lelaki itu terhenti, dan diam menuggu apa lagi yang ingin diucapkan oleh si anak "...Kapan aku bisa keluar dari sini ? aku merindukan Tou-san dan Kaa-san, Menma-nii !"

"Seperti yang kubilang sejak awal, orang gagal sepertimu tidak pantas bertemu mereka, sama seperti aku mereka juga membencimu !"

"Tapi—"

"DIAM ! dengar adik tak berguna, kau akan tetap disini sampai mati ! jadi jangan pernah bermimpi untuk bertemu Tou-san dan kaa-san. Jadi tunggulah disini sampai suatu hari kau bertemu dengan malaikat kematian !"

-BLAAM-

Remaja bernama Menma itu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang menatapnya dengan gelinangan air mata.

-o0o-

Matahari mulai tengggelam meninggalkan bercak-bercak senja di bumi, saat ini di salah satu apartemen kumuh yang ada di desa Konoha, dapat dilihat jika seorang anak lelaki berambut merah menyala dan mata biru terangnya sedang menatap indahnya langit sore, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada tebing Hokage, yaitu tempat dimana wajah para Hokage atau pemimpin desa Konoha dibuat pahatan wajahnya.

 _Naruto POV_

Kutatap wajah-wajah Hokage yang ada di tebing itu, dan kembali ku teringat kenangan dimana mereka mencampakkanku, mereka yang seharusnya menyayangiku sedari kecil. Malah mengkhianatiku, kakak kandungku yaitu, Menma mengatakan bahwa Ayah dan Ibu tidak menyayangiku, karena itulah sedari kecil aku berada diapartemen kecil ini dan tak pernah sekalipun melihat wajah orang tuaku, meski aku bisa melihat wajah Ayah dari sini, tapi itu hanyalah sebuah patung ? benda mati yang tak bisa bergerak dan berbicara. Apalagi Ibuku aku tak pernah sekalipun melihatnya wajahnya, pernah kucoba untuk kabur dari sini tapi percuma ? entah kenapa rantai ini mencengkramku begitu kuat, seolah-olah kebebasan adalah impian yang paling bodoh untuk orang sepertiku.

Membenci mereka ? tentu saja aku sangat **membenci** mereka, tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan ? bahkan meski aku membunuh ataupun berusaha membuat mereka menyesali perbuatan mereka, tapi hasilnya apa ? Nihil. Sebab kasih yang menghilang tak akan pernah kembali, rasa sayang yang tak pernah muncul dihati mereka telah menghilang dalam gelap dan terangnya Neraka.

Ingin aku membunuh diriku sendiri tapi keberanian itu tak kunjung datang padaku. Tapi ada satu hal yang selalu menjadi pertanyaan didalam pikiranku ? kenapa mereka tak membunuhku ? kenapa mereka malah mengasingkanku ? seharusnya akan lebih mudah bagi mereka dan diriku jika mereka melenyapkanku dari dunia ini ? tapi mengapa tak mereka lakukan ?.

 _Naruto POV E.N.D_

Naruto menghentikan lamunanya ketika menyadari langit sudah menjadi gelap dan suasana menjadi lebih mencekam, perlu diketahui bahwa Naruto sangat takut jika berada dalam kegelapan. Entah apa penyebabnya, tapi setiap kegelapan datang maka ia akan meringkuk disudut apartemen seperti saat ini ia meringkuk ketakutan dan terus memanggil orang tuanya berharap ada yang akan menyelamatkannya, tapi tak ada seorangpun yang datang untuk melindunginya dari rasa takut itu. Ia terus meringkuk ketakutan sambil menutup mata dan telinga seolah-olah ada sosok menakutkan yang mengawasinya, air mata mulai menetes dari sudut mata yang tertutup

-klang-

Ia langsung membuka kedua matanya ketika mendengar suara itu dan dapat ia rasakan bahwa rantai yang mengekang gerakkannya telah terlepas ? dan tanpa menunggu lama ia langsung berlari keluar apartemen tanpa memperdulikan alas kaki yang harusnya ia pakai sebelum keluar apartemen.

-o0o-

"Hah hah hah hah hah." Naruto terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan kakinya yang benar-benar terasa sakit, ia lalu berhenti sejenak dan mengatur nafasnya dan melihat sekitarnya, ia sekarang berada di bawah cahaya lampu jalanan di sebuah gang sempit, ia kemudian berjalan perlahan meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri meski rasa takut masih menghantui dirinya karena gelapnya tempat itu dan saat ini hanya satu yang ada dikepalanya _'Aku harus bertemu Menma-nii, apapun yang terjadi aku harus menemuinya. Ada hal yang harus kupastikan darinya !?"_

Naruto akhirnya terus mencari dan mencari tapi sang kakak tak kunjung ditemukan, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk pada salah satu kursi di sebuah taman, ia menghela nafas lelah sambil melihat kakinya yang terdapat banyak luka akibat tak memakai alas kaki saat keluar dari apartemen.

"Haaaah, dimana kau Menma-nii. ?" gumamnya pelan dan mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali lagi rasa takut itu menelusup di relung hatinya saat menyadari bahwa hari sudah benar-benar larut makam "y-ya ampuun, dan kenapa disini gelap sekali !?" ia memandang betapa minimnya cahaya di tempat itu.

"Hoooh, kufikir kau akan memilih kabur daripada mencariku ?" dan suara itu membuatnya terkejut dan langsung berdiri dan memandang kegelapan yang ada di depannya. Dan perlahan tapi pasti orang yang berada di balik kegelapan itu mulai melangkah mendekat pada cahaya dan memperlihatkan wujudnya, ya ia adalah Menma kakak dari Uzumaki Naruto "Nii-san, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu !"

Menma mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Baiklah, katakan apa yang ingin diketahui oleh adik bodoh sepertimu !" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya "Kenapa kalian ? kenapa kalian membiarkanku tetap hidup ? akan lebih mudah bagi kalian untuk menghabisiku daripada membunuhku ?"

"Hmm, jadi begitu ya... beruntung sekali aku karena kau menanyakannya sekarang..." Menma lalu menutup matanya lalu "Dengar baik-baik adik bodohku, bagi kami kau adalah orang yang paling tidak berguna didunia. Tapi bersyukurlah karena aku masih berbaik hati padamu dan membiarkanmu hidup karena kau masih memiliki kegunaan lainnya. Kau tau seorang ilmuwan bernama Orochimaru ?" Naruto menggeleng, dirinya merasa takut saat Menma tersenyum psikopat "...dia adalah pengkhianat desa ini, tapi bagiku, bekerjasama dengannya memiliki keuntungan tersendiri. Dan coba tebak apa yang dia lakukan hari ini ? dia mencoba mengkhianati perjanjian kami dan mengkhianatiku jadi saat ini..." Menma menghentikan perkataannya sejenak sebelum menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi kebahagiaan yang benar-benar gila dan hal itu membuatnya menjadi semakin takut.

"KaU aKaN MaTi" Dengan cepat Narauto berlari kencang kearah hutan "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" melihat itu Menma hanya tertawa gila. Sementara itu Naruto terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan kakinya yang mulai berubah merah karena menginjak banyaknya kerikil tajam dan juga betisnya yang terdapat banyak luka gores karena dengan paksa menerobos tanaman berduri.

"hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah !"

-DUAR—

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH DiManA KaU AdiK ManIsKu HAHAHAHAHAHAH !"

Naruto sudah sangat kelelahan namun ia tak bisa berhenti karena menma terus mengejarnya dan menyerang mebabi-buta tanpa memperdulikan hutan yang hancur karenanya.

-Bruk—

Naruto terduduk ketakutan saat melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya, ya itu adalah Menma dengan senyuman bahagianya, Naruto dapat melihat dengan samar Katana dengan warna agak kehitaman dengan gangang hitam yang di gunakan Menma untuk menghancurkan sebagian hutan.

-Jleb—

Pandangannya mulai memburam dan jatuh ketanah dengan darah yang menggenangi tanah dan luka tusukkan di punggungnya. Ekspresi Menma berubah jadi datar saat melihat itu dan melihat kearah tubuh tegap seorang pria yang menusuk Naruto "Kau tidak seharusnya tidak ikut campur Uchiha !"

Pria bermarga Uchiha itu berbalik menatap Menma dengan mata merah yang sangat mengerikan hingga membut menma agak terkejut, lalu ia membuang kunai berlumuran darah ditangannya kemudia berjalan pergi menjauh dari tempat itu "Sisanya kuserahkan padamu ya...Menma." Menma tak memperdulikan itu dan memilih mengangkat tubuh penuh darah itu dan membawanya pergi.

-o0o-

Malam berganti pagi, di sebuah desa di Negara api yang letaknya agak jauh dari Konohagakure banyak pria terlihat akan pergi kesuatu tempat, hal itu dapat dilihat dari banyaknya kereta kuda pengangkut barang ditempat itu. Seorang pria tua dengan rambut putih panjang dan kumis serta jenggot putih terlihat berdiri tegap sibuk mengatur orang-orang.

"Shiroken-sama barang ini, diletakkan dimana ?" seorang pria tambun paruh baya bertanya pada kakek itu, "Ah.. itu letakkan saja di kereta paling depan"

"Ha'i" pria itu kemudian pergi melanjutkan pekerjaan, "Shiroken-samaaaaa,Shiroken-sama hahahahhah..." teriakkan seorang pria muda berambut cokelat jabrik membuat semua orang heran "Ada apa Yuichi ? kenapa kau berlari seolah-olah ada orang yang akan membunuhmu ?"

"Bukan hahhahhahhahhahhahhahh... bukan seperti itu Shiroken-sama, hahhh..." meski mencoba menjelaskan sesuatu tapi rasa lelah akibat berlari membuatnya sulit untuk menjelaskan pada orang didepannya "Tenangkan dirimu dan berbicaralah dengan jelas Yuichi !" tegas Shiroken, Yuichi lalu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan "Ada mayat Shiroken-sama !"

"Hah ?"

-o0o-

Ditepi sungai Rio terdapat banyak perempuan dan anak-anak berkumpul mengerubungi seorang anak berambut merah yang tergeletak tak berdaya ditanah "Apa yang terjadi pada anak itu ya ?" tanya salah seorang wanita 30-an pada temanya "Entahlah tapi sepertinya percobaan pembunuhan. Kudengar dari Mei-chan, anak itu tergeletak ditepi sungai saat ia menemukannya."

"Eh, Mei yang menemukanya ?!"

"Iya, tapi kau tenang saja Mei baik-baik saja meski melihat mayat, awalnya aku juga khawatir. Tapi untunglah dia hanya pingsan dan tidak depresi."

"Syukurlah, dia sudah sembuh dari Traumanya."

"SEMUANYA BERI JALAN, SHIROKEN-SAMA TELAH DATANG!" seorang lelaki nampak berteriak agar perempuan yang didoiminasi ibu-ibu itu dapat memberi jalan untuk salah satu tetua desa toredo itu, Shiroken berjalan tegap ! Tetap mempertahankan aura tegas seorang pemimpin. Ia terhenti dan memperhatikan dengan teliti anak yang ada dihadapanya itu "Bagaimana kronologisnya ?"

"Shiroken-sama, pagi ini adik sepupuku Mei seperti biasa mengambil air disungai tapi, saat itu ia tak sengaja melihat seonggok tubuh yang sudah tergeletak di pinggir sungai tak jauh dari tempat ia biasa mengambil air dan hal itu membuat ia terkejut dan pingsan, beruntung salah satu warga yang kebetulan lewat disana melihat mei pingsan segera menuju kesana untuk menyelidikinya, selebihnya kurasa Shiroken-sama sudah tau kelanjutan ceritanya." Yuichi mencoba menjelaskan secara detil apa yang terjadi, ia memandang kasihan anak laki-laki yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri itu.

Ia benar-benar tak menyangka ada orang yang tega berbuat begini pada seorang anak yang baru berusia 10 tahun "Yuichi bawa ia ketempatku. Dan tunggu disana sampai aku kembali, ada hal yang harus kuurus terlebih dahulu."

"ha'i !" kemudian ia membopong anak itu dan pergi dengan cepat, "kalian semua bubarlah !" setelah para penduduk yang berkerumun tak ada lagi Shiroken tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Kiriyama !" tiba-tiba seorang pria berkacamata dengan rambut hitam muncul dibelakangnya "Bawa orang-orangmu dan awasi semua tempat disekitar desa !"

"Ha'i" dan setelah pemuda bernama Kiriyama itu pergi Shiroken tetap berdiri dan menatap langit luas didepannya "ya, ampun, hal merepotkan akan dimulai sebentar lagi."

 **3 Bulan kemudian**

Disebuah kamar bergaya tradisional jepang, terdapat seorang anak laki-laki sedang terbaring lemah tak berdaya. Perlahan namun pasti ia mulai membuka sepasang kelopak mata itu dan memperlihatkan langit safir yang begitu indah, anak itu mencoba duduk meski rasanya seluruh badanya bisa remuk kapan saja "ugh" _'ini dimana ?'_ hanya kata-kata itulah yang yang terlintas di pikirannya saat ini. Tak ingin berpikir panjang ia mencoba berjalan namun...

-bruk-

"itte-te, ah, sakit sekali" ia terjatuh, mencoba bangkit dan berjalan namun ia kembali jatuh. Namun untungnya pada percobaan ke 6 ia berhasil meski agak tertatih. Ia mencoba berjalan pelan kearah jendela, dan dapat dilihatnya hamparan rumput luas sejauh mata memandang. Termenung dia memikirkan kejadian yang selama ini menimpanya.

-kryuuuk-

"haaah..." _'lebih baik aku mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan, tapi, ini rumah siapa ? Terserahlah, yang penting makan dulu'_ ia kemudian berjalan keluar kamar dengan santai. Sepertinya ia sudah mulai terbiasa menggerakkan tubuhnya, tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah menjadi gembira saat mencim bau harum yang membuat liurnya menetes.

Dengan cepat ia langsung berlari mengikuti aroma itu, sampailah ia pada sebuah pintu geser dan tanpa ba-bi-bu ia langsung membuka pintu itu. Lagi-lagi wajahnya semakin berseri-seri bagaimana tidak, di depanya sebuah meja makan khas jepang dengan berbagai hidangan diatasnya.

Ia langsung duduk dan makan dengan sangat lahap "hk' !" namun sepertinya ia rerlalu lahap hingga tersedak, mencoba mencari air tapi ia lupa bahwa saat ia menemukan makanan itu tidak ada air didekatnya dan saat ia nenyadari itu ia menjadi panik.

"minum ini." Naruto yang tak menyadari dan tak terlalu peduli dengan orang yang memberikanya air, ia langsung minum air itu tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun "apa kau menyukai makanannya ?" Naruto hanya mengangguk semangat dan tetap melanjutkan acara makanya, tapi kemudia ia berhenti saat menyadari situasinya saat ini "S-s-siapa kau ?" ia langsung merosot mundur menjauh dari pria tua didepannya _'ada apa ini ? Kenapa aku merasa sangat takut ?"_ orang yang dipanggil pria tua itu hanya tersenyum dan berdiri menatap anak dibawahnya "Namaku Uzumaki Shiroken salah satu pemimpin desa toredogakure." Ujarnya penuh aura yang seolah mengatakan _aku ini hebat_.

"a-a-a..." tak ada kalimat pasti yang keluar dari mulutnya. Naruto sudah mempersiapkan dirinya jika harus berbicara pada pemilik rumah ini. Namun yang terjadi saat ini malah sebaliknya, dia merasa takut, dia yakin pemilik rumah ini tidak berniat buruk, tapi entah kenapa ia benar-benar takut.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan ?"

"AAAAAAAAAA..." dengan cepat ia langsung keluar dari salah satu wshitsu di rumah itu dan berlari ke halaman.

-Bruk-

"Itte !" namun ia menabrak seseorang dan membuatnya terjatuh "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu nak ?" Shiroken yang rupanya di tabrak oleh Naruto hanya kebingungan, pasalnya anak ini terlihat sangat ketakutan. Ia mencoba mengulurkan tangannya tapi ditepis dengan cepat "Menma-nii maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku..." dapat dilihat otak Naruto benar-benar kacau, Shiroken yang melihat betapa traumanya anak ini hanya diam _'Begitu rupanya ? Kau mengalami trauma karena hal itu, kalau begitu...'_ Shiroken dengan cepat memeluk Naruto dengan cepat ! "Tenanglah nak, aku pasti akan melindungimu. Jadi, tenanglah, tak akan ada lagi yang menyakitimu !" Naruto yang awalnya terkejut dengan kehangatan yang ia rasakan, kemudian menangis dengan sekuat tenaga, karena ia tak pernah menyangka akan ada saat dimana seseorang melindunginya _'...aku pasti akan melindungimu dan mengajarimu bagaimana caranya hidup didunia yang keras ini.'_

 **TBC...**

 **Komentarilah dengan sopan, ok !**


	2. Benih Emas 1

Chapter 2

Call of Duty Z

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishiomoto

Rate : T-

A/N : Saya telah berusaha untuk menyajikan cerita ini sebaik-baiknya. Namun meskipun begitu saya mengakui bahwa fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna. Oleh sebab itu, dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka saya menerima saran dan kritik konstruktif demi peningkatan kualitas cerita ini kedepannya.

 **Benih Emas I**

* * *

 **Beberapa bulan kemudian**

Matahari semakin meninggi, menyebabkan bumi semakin panas. Karena itulah orang-orang yang ada didalamnya lebih suka mencari angin ataupun bersantai ditempat yang lebih sejuk, benar-benar waktu yang tepat untuk bersantai menikmati pemandangan asri di desa Toredogakure, namun ini juga merupakan hari yang melelahkan, terutama bagi Uzumaki Naruto yang saat ini masih berhitung.

"1001,1002, hah-hah-hah" saat ini Naruto melakukan push up dengan batu yang beratnya sama dengan 3 ekor gajah "Se-se-sensei bolehkah aku istirahat sebentar?"

"Tentu istirahatlah saat hitunganmu selesai" dapat terlihat dengan jelas Shiroken saat ini sedang menikmati acara minum teh hijau dibawah sebuah pohon yang tak jauh dari tempat Naruto berlatih.

"Se-se-sensei, maksudku sekarang !"

"Kalau begitu berhentilah di hitungan ke-500."

"A-a-apa tapi bukannya sebelumnya kau b-bilang hanya sampai 200"

"Kalau begitu berhentilah di hitungan 1000."

"B-baiklah hanya sampai hitunganku selesai." Akhirnya dengan keringat bercucuran ia lalu kembali berhitung. Kembali ia teringat setelah kejadian itu ia memperkenalkan diri dan menceritakan semuanya pada Shiroken.

 _ **Flashback !**_

"Jadi begitu ya? Kalau begitu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang ?" Naruto terdiam mendengarnya "aku... tidak tau, sama sekali tidak tau apa yang akan kulakukan ?"

"apa kau tak memiliki perasaan dendam di hatimu atau ingin membalas perlakuan mereka padamu ?"

"heh, dendam ? tentu aku punya ! Tapi apakah dengan membalas dendam akan mengembalikan waktuku yang telah mereka buang! Tidak! Sama sekali tidak !" Shiroken hanya diam mendengar teriakkan depresi Naruto "tidak akan pernah!?" gumamnya pelan dan menatap kasur tempatnya beristirahat.

"Begitu ya... kalau begitu maukah kau menerima penawaranku yang satu ini...?" Naruto mengangkat wajah dan menatap penasaran pria tua didepannya "...bagaimana kalau kau menjadi cucu sekaligus muridku ? Jadi kau bisa tinggal disini sambil mencari tau apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya, bagaimana ?" Naruto yang mendengarnya tiba-tiba menjadi semangat "Hontou !?"

"Tentu saja ! Tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus selalu membantuku dan mengganti namamu."

Mendengar kalimat terakhir Shiroken Naruto menjadi agak murung, sedangkan Shiroken yang melihatnya hanya diam "Maaf, tapi persyaratan kedua aku tak bisa melakukannya, namaku adalah pemberian kakekku aku tak bisa membuangnya begitu saja."

"tapi bukannya kau tak pernah bertemu siapapun selain kakak laki-lakimu ?"

"itu memang benar, tapi..." Naruto kemudian mengambil baju yang ia gunakan saat kabur dari apartemen yang terletak pada meja tepat disamping tempat tidurnya dan merobek sedikit salah satu tambalan pada baju itu, dan terlihatlah plastik bening yang didalmnya terdapat sebuah surat.

"apa itu ?"

"ini adalah salah satu surat dari kakek kandungku. Aku menemukannya di bawah lantai apartemen, masing masing terdapat tanggal lahirku dan angka-angka yang kurasa sebagai tanda kapan surat itu harus diberikan padaku. Dan saat aku membacanya aku akhirnya mengetahui siapa penulis surat itu, meski ia tak mencantumkan namanya, itu terlihat jelas dari isinya" Shiroken hanya tetap diam, sedangkan Naruto kemudian ia memandang keluar jendela dari tempat duduknya dan tersenyum "dia adalah Kakekku ! Satu-satunya orang yang kutau menyayangiku."

"Begitu rupanya kalau begitu kau boleh tetap menggunakan nama aslimu."

"Hontou" Naruto menatap penuh binar pada Shiroken "Ya, tapi selama kau bersamaku kau harus menggunakan nama lain." "Huuuft, baiklah. Kalau begitu apa namaku sekarang ?"

"Namamu sekarang adalah Uzumaki Kuroken, baiklah sekarang aku masih ada pekerjaan." Ia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu "Tunggu !" teriakkan itu membuatnya terhenti saat akan membuka pintu "kenapa kau mau menjadikanku cucu dan muridmu ?" Shiroken tersenyum tanpa Naruto ketahui.

"Karena menurutku kau pantas untuk itu." Naruto hanya diam mendengar jawaban singkat itu.

-sreeek-

"Jangan lupa, aku menunggumu untuk latihan di hutan besok." Dan kemudian pintu itu ditutup sepenuhnya.

 _ **Flashback off!**_

Awalnya ia kira latihan itu adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan, namun saat Naruto memulai latihan dengan Shiroken atau yang sekarang lebih akrab ia panggil dengan sebutan Shiroken-jiji, Shiroken memulai latihannya dengan memerintahnya berlari mengelilingi hutan selatan desa, dan ketika dia jatuh kelelahan entah darimana tiba-tiba 8 ekor anjing yang sepertinya terlihat ganas atau memang ganas mengejarnya dan terpaksa ia kembali berlari untunglah beberapa menit setelah berlari, ia ingat jika anjing tak dapat memanjat pohon, jadi dia segera naik pada salah satu pohon yang paling dekat saat itu dengannya. Dan sekarang lihatlah nasibnya yang sedang push-up di hutan selatan Toredogakure dengan beban yang tak tanggun-tanggung, mari kita semua berdoa agar Naruto bisa tetap melihat matahari setiap hari selama latihan yang pasti memakan waktu berbulan-bulan atau bahkan bertahun-tahun.

 **-o0o-**

Dentingan alat makan memecah suasana malam yang dingin dirumah Shiroken "Ne ne Kuroken-chan apa kau masih ingat tentang latihan kita minggu lalu ?" tanyanya dengan wajah dan nada ejekan yang kentara sekali.

"yaa...!" wajahnya semakin kesal, melihat ekspresi kakeknya yang seolah menghinanya.

 _ **Flashback**_

Pagi yang cerah bagi orang-orang dinegara api, terutama untuk dua orang yang sedang melatih kemampuan ninja mereka di tempat biasa yaitu hutan selatan desa Toredogakure, apalagi sekarang Uzumaki Naruto sedang terkapar penuh luka di tubuhnya "Ini ke-kalahanmu ke-230 Kuroken apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya, hmm ?"

"Cih, suatu hari aku pasti akan menghajarmu pak tua."

-JDUAK-

"Ittaaaaai, apa yang kau lakukan kakek !"

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan untuk menghormati orang tua dasar bocah !"

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku mengerti." Naruto mengusap benjolan dikepalanya berharap benjolan itu cepat menghilang, meski sebenarnya ia masih kesal karena tak pernah bisa mengalahkan Shiroken yang berdiri tegak tanpa berkeringat sedikitpun bahkan selama pertarungannya Shiroken hanya terlihat bermain-main dengan Naruto, terkadang ia merasa tak percaya jika Shiroken adalah orang tua yang mesti dihormati oleh kaum muda.

"Baiklah,sekarang ambil ini !" Shiroken memberikan secarik kertas pada Kuroken yang kemudian mengamati kertas itu dengan baik.

"Kertas chakra ?"

"Benar kau taukan apa fungsinya ?"

"Ya aku tau, kertas chakra digunakan untuk mendeteksi elemen yang dimiliki seorang ninja. Jika api maka kertas akan terbakar, jika tanah akan hancur, jika air akan basah, jika angin akan terpotong menjadi 2, dan apabila petir akan mengkerut."

"Kalau kau sudah tau cobalah !" Naruto kemudian mengalirkan chakranya pada kertas tersebut tapi, kertas tersebut tiba-tiba mengkrut lalu berubah menjadi hitam dan kemudian berubah menjadi debu. Hal itu membuat keduanya terkejut.

"Dilihat dari mengkerutnya kertas itu, menandakan bahwan kau memiliki elemen petir, namun perubahan selanjutnya aku masih belum mengerti ? meski secara ilmiah mungkin saja kertas itu hangus, karena petir juga mengandung suhu panas, meski tak sepanas api !" _'tapi kenapa kertasnya bisa hangus seolah terbakar ? apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?"_ Analisisnya sambil memikirkan perubahan Chakra cucu angkat sekaligus muridnya tersebut.

"Bilang saja kalau kau itu adalah kakek tua yang sudah pikun !"

"Diamlah dasar bocah sialan !" ucap Shiroken kesal "aku bisa saja mengetahuinya dengan mudah-"

"Hontou." Ucap Naruto dengan mata dipenuhi binar kagum dikedua matanya.

"Tentu saja, ya meskipun aku tidak mengetahui kejadian dimasa depan tapi, aku bisa dengan mudah mengetahui potensi yang bisa dicapai seorang Ninja di masa depan !" lalu menepuk dadanya, bangga akan kemampuan dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, lakukanlah !" entah kenapa, namun mendadak ekspresi Naruto berubah menjadi serius

"haaaaaah...dengar bocah jika aku melakukannya kau akan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, saat aku memaksa chakraku yang elemennya jelas berbeda denganmu. Hal itu disebabkan terjadinya penolakkan oleh tubuhmu, yang tidak dapat menerima jenis Chakra yang berbeda denganmu, jadi akan lebih aman jika kita mencari seseorang yang memiliki elemen yang sama denganmu."

"Tapi sensei ! aku ini bukanlah tipe yang suka bersabar dan menuggu, lagi pula apa salahnya jika aku akan sedikit merasakan sakit, jadi, lakukanlah sensei." Kemudian ia tersenyum santai.

"Bocah apa terjadi kerusakan diotakmu itu, hingga tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih ?" ejek Shiroken.

"Lakukan saja kakek." Naruto sepertinya mulai kesal karena Shiroken masih mengacuhkan permintaannya dan bertele-tele untuk mengabulkan permintaannya.

"Kuroken hentikan sifat egoismu itu ! dan juga kurasa kau tidak perlu melakukannya, ini hanyalah tes untuk mengetahui jenis chakramu. Saat dewasapun kau bisa mengetahui apa elemenmu dan seberapa besar kemampuan Shinobimu dengan sendirinya !" ujar tegas Shiroken, walau bagaimanapun Naruto sudah dianggapnya sebagai cucunya, dan ia tidak ingin cucunya merasakan sakit hanya karena ingin mengetahui chakra dan potensinya dimasa depan.

"Meremehkan sesuatu bukanlah sifatku kakek. Dan juga lebih cepat lebih baik, dengan begitu bukankah kakek dapat mengetahui jenis latihan apa yang kuperlukan." jelas Naruto tak kalah serius.

"Ya ampuun kau benar-benar mereptokan ya Kuro, baiklah jika kau memaksa,sekarang buka bajumu yang sudah kumal itu" Shiroken menunjuk baju Naruto yang sudah rusak akibat pertarungan mereka.

"A-a-apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku ?" ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi pura-pura takut dan memegangi dadanya, seolah-olah ia adalah calon korban pemerkosaan

"Berhenti bercanda dan lakukan saja bocah !" Ucap Shiroken dengan wajah yang dipenuhi perempatan tanda kesal.

"Haaaa'i haaa'i" setelah Naruto menyingkirkan pakaian kumal itu, Shirokenpun jongkok dan menyamakan tingginya dengan Naruto dan membentuk beberapa segel tangan dan meletatakkannya di perut Naruto.

 **Ninpou: Erengantona koshūkei**

tiba-tiba dari ke lima jarinya muncul tali chakra, yang menjerat Naruto kemudian perlahan masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Naruto benar-benar merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat ketika tali-tali chakra itu perlahan-lahan masuk kedalam tubuhanya. Seolah-olah tubuhnya dibakar dan ditusuk katana dari dalam

Setelah selesai Shiroken melepaskan tangannya dari perut Naruto, dan membuat Naruto langsung jatuh pingsan.

"Haaaaaaaaaah...dasar bocah !" Shiroken sambil mengangkat Naruto yang telah pingsan dan berjalan pulang.

 _ **Flashback Off**_

"Hei hei, jangan kesal begitu meskipun kau hanya memiliki chakra petir, namun bukan berarti kau lemah, lagipula petir merupakan elemen yang kuat kok !" Shiroken mencoba menghibur Naruto karena sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah mengejek cucunya.

"Meskipun petir bukan merupakan elemen yang lemah namun sebagai Ninja seharusnya memiliki 2 elemen saat mereka dewasa." Naruto semakin kecewa pada dirinya sendiri dan hal itu dapat terlihat dari wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit murung.

Ternyata percobaan untuk mengetahui elemen kedua Naruto benar-benar mengecewakan, hasil dari percobaan jutsu Shiroken, menyatakan bahwa Naruto hanya memiliki satu elemen yaitu Raiton, baik saat ini dan seterusnya hanya petirlah elemen Naruto.

"Tenang saja, nanti akanku kuberi tau kau potensi jenis chakramu yang sangat hebat dimasa depan !" Shiroken lalu berdiri dari meja makan.

"HONTOU !" wajah ceria Naruto membuatnya tersenyum lembut.

"Ya, tapi sebelum itu cepatlah habiskan makananmu setelah itu tidurlah." Kemudian ia berjalan kearah kamarnya.

"Kenapa ?"

"Kita akan pergi besok jam 3 pagi menuju Negara Iblis"

"Kita akan berdagang lagi?"

"Tentu saja, kau pikir dari mana lagi kita dapat uang hmm...?" Shiroken kemudian masuk kekamarnya, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih melongo dimeja makan.

Naruto tersadar kalau ia harus cepat "Haaaaaaah...yasudah lah !" segera dia menyelesaikan acara makannya sebelum tidur.

Memang selama tinggal dengan Shiroken, Naruto selalu pergi berdagang entah itu ke kota-kota di Negara Api ataupun ke Negara tetangga. Hal itu demi menghidupi kebutuhan sehari-hari mereka, meski sebenarnya selalu menawarkan kepadanya agar biar warga desa saja yang memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari mereka tapi ia selalu menolaknya, ia tak ingin dimanja saat sudah tua ini, karena ada tugas yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang Uzumaki.

 **-o0o-**

Pagi ini matahari masih belum terlihat menyebabkan 70% orang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya namun bagi 30% lagi ini merupakan saat tersibuk termasuk bagi kedua orang yang beda usia ini, dimana ketika orang-orang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya ke-2 orang ini sibuk mempersiapkan barang dagangan diteras rumah. 30 menit sepertinya telah berlalu, dan keduanya telah siap untuk memulai sebuah bisnis besar di Negara Iblis.

"yoshaaaaa...mari mencari uang yang bany-"

-Duuuak-

"Diamlah bocah kau akan mengganggu tetangga jika berteriak sekeras itu !" ucap Shiroken kesal, kemudian ia berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Naruto yang sebuk mengelus benjolan dikepalanya

"hei ! tuggu ! kakeek !" Naruto semakin kesal saat ditinggalkan sendirian saja dengan tas yang sangat besar dipunggungnya, sementara kakeknyanya hanya berjalan santai tanpa membawa apa-apa.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah bocah !" Shiroken terus berjalan dan tak memerdulikan Naruto yang kepayahan membawa barang-barang yang sangat banyak itu.

 **-o0o-**

"Haah.. akhirnya sampai juga !"

"Diamlah bocah kenapa dari kemarin kau berisik sekali sih ?"

"Kau saja yang banyak protes pak tua!"

"Heh...protes ? bukannya kau yang selalu mengatakan perjalanan ini terlalu jauh, terus kau juga yang terus mengeluh lelah ini, lelah itu." Shiroken menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar tanpa menyadari bahwa Naruto sudah tak ada di depannya, saat ia sadar dan hanya melihat tas berisi barang dagangan daengan sebuah catatan kecil diatasnya, perempatan langsung muncul didahinya "BOOOOOCAAAAAH"

Tak jauh dari tempat ditinggalkanya Shiroken. Naruto sedang berjalan santai pada salah satu jalan di Negara Iblis "Haah.. dasar orang tua cerewet. Kan aku yang selalu membawa tas besar itu ?!"

 **-o0o-**

Tak lama setelah berjalan beberapa kilometer dari tempat ia kabur dari Shiroken, ia tiba-tiba saja berhenti ketika melihat seorang gadis kecil ditengah taman bermain sendirian. Naruto kemudian perlahan mendekati gadis kecil berambut pirang itu.

 _Shion POV_

'Kenapa, kenapa aku memiliki kemampuan ini, karena kekuatan tak berguna ini, karena kekuatan ini semua orang menjauhiku'

Perlahan-lahan ia mulai memandangi sekitarnya, masih terukir jelas di ingatannya bagaimana anak-anak seusianya berlari ketakutan meninggalkannya sendirian di taman ini.

'Heh.. bahkan mereka tak mau bermain bersamaku'

Tiba-tiba

-Wuuush-

Sebuah kepalan tangan sudah berada tepat didepannya hingga membuatnya terbelalak kaget, perlahan pemilik tangan mulai menurunkan tangannya dan terlihatlah rambut merah menyala, seolah-olah memiliki cahaya sendiri ditambah iris mata shapire yang juga sangat cerah. 'tenshi' hanya itu yang terpikirkan Shion ketika melihat anak laki-laki itu.

 _Shion POV END_

"Maaf ya, kukira kau itu patung, habisnya kau berdiri terus dari tadi tanpa bergerak ? tapi ya sudahlah aku pergi duluan ya!" Naruto mulai berbalik namun...

"A-a-ano!"

"Hmmm" Naruto kembali menoleh kebelakang ketika mendengar Shion memanggilnya "Ada apa ?"

"A-a-a-apa kau tidak takut padaku?" Shion memandang malu-malumpada Naruto yang sedang mencerna apa yang dikatakan Shion, tak lama tubuhnya mulai bergaetar dan..."PFFFT HAHAHAHAHAHA t-t-t-takut padamu ? HAHAHA-" sepertinya hal yang baru saja diucapkan Shion sangat lucu baginya hingga ia berguling-guling ditanah.

"Mou...hentikan ?" Shion mulai kesal dan itu terlihat dari pipinya yang menggembung

"Gomen gomen, habisnya ucapanmu sangat lucu, apa kau bilang barusan ? takut ? pada gadis manis sepertimu, jangan bercanda.. hahaha" Naruto terus tertawa tanpa menyadari wajah Shion yang memerah.

"Eh.. wajahmu kenapa, apa kau sakit ?" Naruto tersadar dari tawanya saat melihat wajah merah Shion, ialalu mendekat pada gadis kecil itu lalu menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Shion dan membuat wajah Shion menjadi lebih merah lagi. Shion segera menepis tangan Naruto, dan melangkah mundur sambil menyentuh dahinya.

"A-a-ano... ak-"

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, kau?"

"A-a-aku Shion, Hayama Shion."

"Oh.. salam kenal Shion-san, ya sudah aku pergi dulu ya, ?" _'hah... sial aku pasti dihajar nanti oleh kakek itu'_ Naruto mulai melangkah pergi namun..

"A-ano... bisakah kau menemaniku pulang ?" terdiam sejenak Naruto kemudian berbalik menatap Shion.

 **-o0o-**

Matahari telah tenggelam sepenuhnya, orang-orang di Negara Iblis telah kembali pulang kerumahnya dan membiarkan hewan Nocturnal melakukan kebiasaan mereka di malam hari, tapi sepertinya hal itu tak berlaku untuk dua orang yang tengah berjalan di hutan.

"Mattakku... kenapa kita harus lewat hutan, hmm ?" Naruto menoleh pada gadis yang berjalan disampingnya, sebenarnya Naruto tidak masalah lewat mana saja, tapi ia heran saja bukankah jika lewat jalanan umum maka akan lebih cepat apalagi Shion bilang jika rumahnya ada dikuil utama di tengah kota. Tapi ia malah meminta lewat hutan ? alasannya karena ada alat teleportasi atau semacamnya, tapi tetap saja hal itu membuat Naruto penasaran, karena dilihat dari kimono yang Shion pakai ia adlah orang penting di Negara ini, bukankah jika lewat jalan utama Shion bisa pulang sambil melakukan sesuatu untuk meningkatkan pamornya dimata penduduk sekitar. Itulah yang Naruto tau jika seseorang memiliki jabatan penting disuatu daerah.

"Aha ha ha ha... aku janji akan menjelaskanya nanti Naruto-san !" ucapnya dengan keringat dingin diseluruh wajahnya.

 **Tak berapa lama kemudian tiba-tiba...**

-Tap tap tap-

Suara tapak kaki dengan lembut menapaki tanah, 3 orang mencoba mengitari ke-2 insan itu, seorang dengan pakaian chunin diarah jam 12, seorang dengan pakaian yang sama dengan orang pertama diarah jam 9, dan seorang dengan pakaian jounin diarah jam 4. Ketiga Shinobi itu mengarahkan kunai pada kedua orang itu.

"Apa kau mengetahui yang satu ini Shion-san ?" tanyanya tenang

"T-t-tentu saja tidak N-n-narutokun !" Shion menatap Naruto dan meremas lengan kimononya

"Kuharap kau berkata jujur, jika tidak maka ini akan menjadi kabar buruk dariku untukmu ?" Naruto lalu mengambil posisi bertarung menghadap orang-orang yang sebentar lagi akan menyerang mereka berdua.

 **-TBC—**

 **Komentarilah dengan sopan, OK !**


	3. Teknik Uzumaki ?

Chapter 3

Call of Duty Z

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishiomoto

Rate : T-

 _Domba kecil_

 _Aku hanyalah domba kecil_

 _Domba yang terus berlari_

 _Berlari mengitari padang rumput luas_

 _Rumput yang terbuat dari besi_

 _Aku hanyalah domba kecil_

 _Domba yang menyukai rumput segar_

 _Meski sang rumput tak menyukainya_

 _Aku hanyalah domba kecil_

 _Domba yang baru saja melihat langit biru_

 _Domba yang baru merasakan rumput segar dan rumput kering_

 _Aku hanyalah domba kecil_

 _Domba yang dikelilingi kawat berduri_

 _Kawat yang dibuat dari emas permata_

 _Domba yang dikelilingi domba-domba yang menyayanginya_

 _Aku hanyalah domba kecil_

 _Domba kecil yang mencoba menjadi domba besar_

 _Domba yang kuat_

 _Domba yang mampu memimpin kawanan._

 _Karya : LB_

A/N : Saya telah berusaha untuk menyajikan cerita ini sebaik-baiknya. Namun meskipun begitu saya mengakui bahwa fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna. Oleh sebab itu, dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka saya menerima saran dan kritik konstruktif demi peningkatan kualitas cerita ini kedepannya.

 **Teknik Uzumaki ?**

* * *

Saat ini Naruto masih berdiri tenang, dihadapanya 3 orang Shinobi berdiri dengan mengacungkan senjatanya, sebelah kanan berambut biru dengan mata emas dengan pakaian Chunin, sebelah kiri seseorang dengan pakaian Chunin, berambut coeklat dan mata merah _(Enmado Rokuro dari Sousei no Onmyouji)_. Seorang lagimenerima saran dan kritik konstruktif demi peningkatan

berpakaian Jounin dengan rambut putih berantakan dan juga kacamata aneh _(Yamato dari Sousei no Onmyouji)_ "Sebelum kita mulai, bolehkah aku bertanya ?" pertanyaan Naruto membuat ketiga Shinobi itu terdiam."heh...tanyalah sebelum kau mati bocah !" ujar seorang dengan rambut putih menatap remeh Naruto."pertama,siapa target kalian. kedua, siapa yang meminta kalian melakukan ini ?"

"Target kami adalah kalian berdua dan siapa yang memintanya..." Jounin itu tersenyum mengerikan "...Cobalah cari tau sendiri !"ucapnya sambil berlari kearah Naruto mencoba menyerang menggunakan kunainya "Cih.." Naruto bergerak cepat dengan melemparkan sesuatu yang kecil dan tipis kearah si Putih itu, si Putih yang tidak melihat apa benda yang dilemparkan Naruto hanya tersenyum meremehkan dan terus berlari kearah Naruto, baginya gerakan tangan Naruto seperti tak memiliki arti.

-Chik-

"Akh!" sebuah jarum sepanjang 5 cm dan diameter 1 mm menancap dan menembus punggung kaki sang jounin dan membuatnya berlutut "bocah sialan !" Namun

-Wuuush-

dengan cepat Naruto sudah berada dihadapannya dan bersiap menancapkan sebuah pisau yang ada ditangan kananya membuat si rambut Putih tekejut , namun pisau itu berhenti tepat di depan matanya, bukan karena salah satu bawahannya menghentikan serangan itu tapi, karena sang pemilik tangan itu sendiri yang menghentikanya "Sial.." dengan cepat Naruto bersalto, kembali ketempatnya semula dengan tangan kirinya yang memegang tangan kananya yang tidak mau berhenti bergetar dan itu membuat si Putih tersenyum picik "Jadi kau tidak bisa membunuh ya..." ujar si Putih sambil mencabut jarum di punggung kakinya yang bahkan menembus tulangnya dan membuatnya agak meringis sakit, jounin itu kemudian berdiri dan tersenyum senang "Ini akan menjadi lebih mudah." tiba-tiba saja kedua chunin yang dari tadi diam mencoba menyerangnya menggunakan kunai dan membuatanya kembali bersalto mundur. "Dasar bocah bodoh !" teriak chunin yang berambut biru dan merubah arah serangan pada Shion "kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa !" Shion langsung berteriak ketakutan ketika tau hidupnya tak akan lama.

-Traaang-

kunai seperti terhalang oleh dinding transparan berwarna hijau "b-b-bagaimanabisa ?". _'Untung saja aku sudah mengaktifkan barrier disekitarnya tadi'_ batin Naruto, ternyata sebelum menyerang si Putih Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu menggunakan fuinjutsu untuk melindungi Shion dari serangan musuh, sedangkan Shion masih nampak kebingungan melihat dinding yang melindunginya dari serangan Shinobi itu "Cih...apa-apaan ini !" umpat si biru yang telah menyerang Shion kesal "Tenanglah Berto ini pasti ulah bocah itu." Ujar yang berambut Coeklat

"Kalian seranglah bocah itu secara bersamaan aku akan mencari kelemahan teknik bocah itu !" Teriak si jounin memberi perintah pada kedua chunin tersebut "Ha'i" balas keduanya bersamaan.

' _Sial ! jika mereka mengetahui kelemahan teknik itu maka ini akan menjadi lebih sulit.'_ batin Naruto panik, dengan cepat Naruto melesat kearah si Putih, namun ia dihadang oleh kedua orang chunin itu "Mau kemana, heh ? lawanmu itu adalah kami." ucap Berto

"Itu benar bocah, lebih baik kau menghadapi kami terlebih dahulu !" tambah si coeklat, ini sepertinya membuat Naruto semakin kesal terlihat dari urat-urat di dahinya. _'Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus mengalahkan mereka berdua secepatnya, jika tidak Shion akan dalam bahaya'_ batinya dengan cepat Naruto langsung maju menyerang ke duanya.

-trang trang trang-

Sementara itu Shion benar-benar berkeringat dingin sekarang, bagaimana tidak, orang didepanya ini tidak mau berhenti menyerang dinding yang melindunginya secara membababi buta. Meskipun tidak diperingati Shion mengerti jika ia keluar dari penghalang ataupun penghalangnya hancur, ia akan mati. Sementara itu di pertarungan Naruto dengan ke-dua chunin, keadaanya sangat berisik bagaimana tidak, kedua chunin itu menyerangnya menggunakan ninjutsu.

 **Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu**

 **Fuuton : Daitoppa**

 **-** Blaaaar-

Kedua elemen itu bergabung dan mengakibatkan daya rusaknya semakin besar dan membakar sebagian besar hutan, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menghindar."Dasar orang-orang bodoh ! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN ! KALIAN DAPAT MEMANCING PARA PENJAGA KUIL KEMARI !" teriak marah si Putih ketika melihat kedua bawahanya itu mengeluarkan jutsu perusak yang luar biasa "Gomen gomen, habisnya kalau dari jarak dekat, ada kemungkinan kita berdua akan kalah, jadi-"

"Bodoh ! Khawatir jika seorang yang bahkan tidak bisa membunuh mengalahkanmu? Jika kalian benar-benar berpikir begitu maka kalian benar-benar bodoh"

"Tch, Haaa'i Haaaaa'i wakarimashita Xio-san, tolong jangan marah seperti itu, kau membuatku takut." tak mengacuhkan ucapan bawahannya si Putih kemudian mengembalikan perhatianya kearah barrier "Sekarang ! Bagaimana cara menembus dinding ini"

Sementara itu kedua chunin itu juga menoleh kembali kepada Naruto, namun orang yang di depanya sudah hilang begitu saja entah kemana "Eh...kemana anak itu ?!" Ujar Berto pada si Coeklat "Yaaa, mana aku tau." balas si Coeklat mengendikkan bahu seakan tidak peduli.

-cleb-

Merasa ada suara yang aneh Berto langsung menoleh pada temanya dan langsung terbelalak kaget ketika melihat seorang bocah berambut merah duduk bertumpu pada bahu temannya dengan sebuah jarum yang samar namun dapat terlihat, sudah menusuk leher belakang temanya, dengan cepat Berto langsung melompat kebelakang mencoba menjaga jarak dari bocah yang sudah membuat temanya tak sadarkan diri. Naruto kemudian berjalan perlahan kearah chunin yang tersisa dan berhenti beberapa meter darinya. "Kurang ajar!" teriaknya marah "Haaaa...kurangajar ? Jangan bercanda, dari awal kaulah yang kurangajar, lihatlah kenyataannya sekarang, kau menyerang anak kecil yang bahkan baru berumur 7 tahun." Ujar Naruto santai, membuat Berto semakin kesal namun tak lama ia kembali tenang "Heh, kelihatannya kau cukup hebat !" ujarnya tak memperdulikan perkataan Naruto sebelumnya.

 **Sementara itu di tempat Shion dan Xio**

-trang trang trang trang trang trang trang trang trang trang trang TRANG TRANG TRANG-

Xio kemudian berhenti menyerang barrier itu dengan ekspresi kesal _'Sial sekuat apa sebenarnya barrier ini, tidak peduli seberapa cepat dan kuat aku menyerangnya tetap saja tidak hancur bahkan tergores sedikitpun, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka anak itu bisa menggunakan fuinjutsu, meskipun dari informasi yang kami terima anak itu adalah seorang Uzumaki, tapi benar-benar tak kusangka seorang bocah dapat melakukanya'_ kemudian ia melirik keseorang chunin yang telah tak sadarkan diri _'dari mana anak itu menyerangnya, kalau tidak salah posisinya ada di atas bahu Gio saat menyerangnya, eh...kalau tidak salah aku belum mencoba bagian atas'_ Seperti baru mendapatkan angin segar Xio mulai tersenyum senang.

 **Bersama dengan Naruto dan chunin...**

"Hei nak..." panggilan itu membuat urat didahi Naruto berkedut kesal " **apa** **?** " tanya Naruto dengan nada suara agak memberat "Kuakui sebagai bocah yang baru berumur 7 tahun kau cukup hebat, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa mengalahkanku, meskipun kau bisa mengalahkan Gio, namun kau tidak mungkin mengalahkanku yang lebih hebat dan berpengalaman dalam bertarung, jadi lebih baik menyerahlah selagi aku memberimu kesempatan !" Ujarnya angkuh "Ada dua hal yang harus kau ketahui, pertama meskipun aku masih anak-anak jangan remehkan aku, kedua AKU INI BUKAN ANAKMU SIALAN !" Ujarnya marah. "Ha'i haaaa'i, terserah kau ingin mengatakan apa, yang penting pergilah ke Neraka sekarang juga !" si Chunin langsung melakukan handseal

 **Fuuton : Poltraite**

Puluhan peluru angin langsung melesat cepat kearah Naruto "Sial!" umpatnya, dan juga segera melakukan segel tangan dengan cepat

 **Raiton : Sebon no jutsu**

Puluhan jarum petir melesat kearah serangan chunin itu dan

-BUM-ciiiing-

Ledakan itu mengakibatkan cahaya yang menyilaukan mata

-bugh-bum-

"Oakh !" terdengar suara erangan kesakitan menandakan ada seseorang yang terkena serangan, setelah cahaya menghilang dan terlihatlah Naruto yang sedang terduduk bersandar di sebuah pohon yang hampir roboh. "Hei bocah ! apa kau tidak tau bahwa elemen Fuuton lebih kuat dari Raiton, dan jika diadu seperti tadi maka sangat jelas pemenangnya adalah elemen Fuuton. Yaa meskipun aku cukup terkejut kau bisa bertahan dari jutsu peluru angin yang sudah kumodifikasi tapi, sebagai penghormatan karena mampu bertahan dari teknikku, maka aku akan memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Albert D. Fredrich, orang yang akan menjadi Ilmuan yang lebih hebat dibanding Orochimaru" jelasnya panjang lebar _'Sial karena aku belum bisa mengontrol chakraku dengan baik, dan juga karena terbiasa bertarung jarak dekat dengan kakek, kini aku kesulitan bertarung jarak jauh, bahkan untuk teknik tadi saja aku menggunakan banyak sekali chakra'_ batin Naruto kesal sepertinya ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan perka perkenalan diri Chunin didepanya, kemudian ia melirik kearah Shion dan terbelalak kaget, bagaimana tidak ia melihat Xio yang yang sudah siap menerobos barier lewat bagian atas "HEEEEAAAAH!" melihat itu membuat Berto si chunin tersenyum senang saat Xio berteriak dan sedikit lagi menerobos masuk "JANGAAAN ! SHION MENGHINDAR, KELUAR DARI BARRIER" teriak Naruto namun terlambat, sedangkan Shion hanya mematung tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

-ciu cit ciu cit ciu cit ciu cit ciu cit ciu cit ciu cit ciu cit ciu cit ciu cit ciu cit ciu cit ciu cit ciu cit ciu cit ciu cit ciu cit ciu cit ciu cit ciu cit-

"AAAAGH !" suara listrik yang menyengat terdengar dari atas barrier, dan membuat tubuh Xio terlempar keluar dan tak sadarkan diri "Pfft ! bercanda, bercanda !" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum mengejek. "A-a-apa b-bagaimana bisa ?"

"Yah...kurasa sudah saatnya mengatakan kenapa hal itu dapat terjadi sebelum kutendang bokong baumu ! Saat kalian berbicara sebelumnya aku segera bersembunyi , akulah yang membuat jutsu itu dan tentu saja aku mengetauhui apa kelemahan dari teknik itu, jadi sebelum aku menyerang temanmu aku segera memperbaiki atau lebih tepatnya menghilangkan kelemahan itu dengan menambahkan sebuah jutsu, yang kutanamkan ke kekkai itu dan akan aktif jika ada yang mencoba menerobos masuk dari atas ataupun bawah secara paksa." ucapnya senang ' _Yaah, meskipun jika diserang di bagian atas dengan jutsu rank Batau lebuh tiggi maka akan hancur dengan mudah'_ yah itu benar sekuat-kuatnya sebuah teknik pasti ada kelemahan termasuk teknik Naruto, ia mungkin bisa menambahkan sedikit teknik pada jutsu itu tapi ia tidak bisa menambahkan teknik yang kuat, karena dapat melenyapkan formula utama barrier.

"Begituya..tapi, bagaimana kau bisa melakukanya sementara barrier itu berada tepat didepan Xio ?" tanyanya penasaran, menurutnya tidak mungkin Naruto dapat bersembunyi dan menghilangkan kelemahan barrier, jika Xio tepat berada didepan Barrier, meskipun ia tau bahwa saat itu Xio sedang bicara dengan mereka "Itu mudah ! kau lihat kanji-kanji yang terhubung dengan barrier itu ?" sang chunin kemudian memperhatikan kanji-kanji yang terhubung dengan barrier "menggunakan kanji yang panjangnya mencapai tempat yang tidak mungkin kalian perhatikan dan menambah kemampuan barrier..." kemudian Naruto tersenyum picik "...dan kau tau apalagi yang menarik ?" ketika mendengar itu dari Naruto instingnya berteriak bahaya dan membuatnya mulai waspada, sekarang ia sangat teramat tau bahwa bocah yang terduduk akibat seranganya barusan bukanlah bocah biasa, dan itu terbukti dari pertarunganya melawan bocah itu, bagaimana ia dapat mengalahkan seorang chunin dengan mudah, yah meskipun chunin itu sendiri kurang berpengalaman. Naruto yang melihat perubahan sikap Berto menjadi sangat waspada tersenyum kecil "Sudah terlambat untuk bersikap waspada chunin-san ! karena.." Naruto kemudian menaikkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya lalu menyatukan keduanya "...KATSU!" teriaknya dan...

-DUUAR-

Punggung chunin itu meledak, sementara Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum picik

 _ **Flashback**_

"Oakh !" terdengar suara erangan kesakitan menandakan ada seseorang yang terkena serangan, setelah cahaya menghilang dan terlihatlah Naruto yang sedang terduduk bersandar di sebuah pohon yang hampir roboh. "Hei bocah ! apa kau tidak tau bahwa elemen Fuuton lebih kuat dari Raiton, dan jika diadu seperti tadi maka sangat jelas pemenangnya adalah elemen Fuuton." jelasnya panjang lebar _'Sial karena aku belum bisa mengontrol chakraku dengan baik, dan juga karena terbiasa bertarung jarak dekat dengan kakek, kini aku kesulitan bertarung jarak jauh, bahkan untuk teknik tadi saja aku menggunakan banyak sekali chakra'_ batin Naruto kesal sepertinya ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan perkataan Chunin didepanya, kemudian ia melirik kearah Shion dan terbelalak kaget dan membuat Berto ikut menoleh, bagaimana tidak ia melihat Xio yang yang sudah siap menerobos barier lewat bagian atas "HEEEEAAAAH!" melihat itu membuat Berto si chunin tersenyum senang saat Xio berteriak dan sedikit lagi menerobos masuk "JANGAAAN ! SHION MENGHINDAR, KELUAR DARI BARRIER" teriak Naruto sambil melemparkan tiga lembar kertas peledak kepunggung Berto yang sedang lengah.

 _ **Flashback Off**_

Tubuh si chunin itu kemudian jatuh, dan terlihat punggungnya yang terluka parah, "Hah hah hah" Naruto berjalan tertatih dengan tubuh penuh luka dan kimononya yang sudah sobek dimana-mana kearah Shion yang masih berada didalam barriernya setelah sampai didepan barrier itu Naruto segera menon-aktifkanya "Bagaimana kabarmu ?"  
"Aku baik-baik saja. Eh ! Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu pada Naruto-kun ! Lihatlah keadaanmu sekarang ! dan..." ujarnya khawatir sambil menjeda kalimatnya "...Naruto-kun, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Mendengar itu membuat Naruto sedikit menaikkan alisnya.  
"Apa ?"  
"Arigatou Naruto-kun, hontou ni arigatou, terimakasih telah melindungiku." ucapnya sambil membungkuk. "Hei hei, tak perlu berterimakasih begitu berikan saja aku 1.000.000 ryo, dan akan kuanggap semuanya impas, bagaimana ?"  
"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh !" Shion benar-benar terkejut dengan permintaan Naruto, ia sangat tidak menduga bahwa Naruto akan meminta upah padanya, ia kira Naruto melakukanya karena ia memang adalah orang yang sangat baik, namun apa yang terjadi di depan matanya sekarang malah sebaliknya, Naruto orang yang ia duga sangat baik itu meminta upah atas jasanya, hal ini benar-benar mengejutkan bagi Shion, ia rasa ia harus mengubah pandanganya terhadap orang yang ada didepanya "Ada apa denganmu ? Bayar saja dan kita anggap impas mengerti !" ujarnya ketika melihat ekspresi Shion yang menganga dengan mata yang membelalak lebar "Tapi, bukanya Naruto-kun melakukanya dengan sukarela." Ujar Shion memelas. "heh...sukarela, tidak ada kata sukarela dalam kamusku Shion, lagipula sepertinya kau ini orang penting dan orang penting punya banyak uang. Jadi cepat bayar aku !" Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan _'Dengan begini orang tua itu tak akan banyak mengoceh.'_ Batinnya senang

-swuush swuush swuush swuush-

sesuatu dengan cepat bergerak menuju Naruto, namun beruntung baginya yang masih sempat menghindarinya.

-jleb jleb jleb jleb-

Benda itu terus maju dan menancap di pohon, dan ternyata itu adalah shiruken. Naruto kemudian menatap pelaku penyerangan yang ternyata adalah sang Jounin Xio, ia kemudian melirik pada tubuh yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya yang telah berubah menjadi asap _'Cih... Kage bunshin'_  
"Kau cukup hebat dalam pertarungan jarak dekat dan bahkan kau sanggup mengalahkan Gio dan Berto tapi bukan berarti kau dapat mengalahkan jounin berpengalaman sepertiku. Tapi, sebagai hadiah kau berhasil mengalahkan 2 orang itu, kau kuizinkan menjadi anak buahku, bagaimana ?" mendengar hal itu Naruto perlahan maju kedepan dan berhenti beberapa meter dari Xio, lalu bersidekap dada.

"Haaaah ? anak buah jangan bercanda, yang ada kaulah yang kujadikan anak buahku ! dan jika kau mau kau bisa naik derajat menjadi peliharaanku."

"Heh, cukup menarik untuk bocah menyebalkan sepertimu." tiba-tiba ia bergerak cepat kearah Naruto dan dengan salah satu kunai di tangan kirinya ia mencoba menggorok leher Naruto dan itu membuat Naruto mau tak mau, segera menunduk untuk menghindari serangan itu namun Xio juga bergerak cepat dengan melakukan serangan vertikal dari bawah sehingga menjadi berlawanan dengan arah dengan menghindarnya Naruto. _'Shimatta !'_

-Trang-

tak punya pilihan lain segera Naruto menangkisnya menggunakan pisaunya, kemudian dengan cepat mundur kesamping Shion _'Huuft nyaris saja'_ , namun dengan cepat Xio melempar beberapa shiruken dan...

 **Shiruken Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu**  
-swush swush swush swush swush swush swush swush swush swush swush swush swush swush swush swush swush swush swush swush swush swush swush swush... –trang trang trang trang trang trang trang trang trang trang trang trang trang trang trang trang trang trang trang...-

Shiruken itu menjadi banyak dan lebih dari 100 shiruken melesat cepat menuju Naruto, Naruto dengan cepat mencoba menangkisnya, tapi sebelum Naruto dapat menangkis semuanya Xio sudah berada dibelakang Shion, Naruto dengan cepat melirik kebelakang _'Keparat kau ! beraninya menyerang yang paling lemah, sial ! bagaimana ini ?'_ batinya panik sambil terus menangkis shiruken yang datang _'Siaaal ! jika terus begini aku tidak punya pilihan lain'_ dengan cepat membentuk segel tiger "KAI !" teriaknya lantang, dengan cepat ia melempar pisaunya menggunakan perhitungan yang matang, sehingga pisau itu dapat membuat shiruke-shiruken itu saling berbenturan, terlihat dari pisaunya yang menancap disalah satu pohon, terlihat dari aliran listrik disekitarnya bahwa Naruto telah mengalirkan chakranya ke benda itu. Naruto dengan amat sangat cepat menghilang muncul didepan Xio dengan tinju kanan yang sudah dialiri chakra petirnya

-BUM—Brak Brak Brak Brak Brak Brak Brak-

dentuman terdengar ketika Naruto memukulnya dengan keras membuat Xio menghantam beberapa pohon, mencoba berdiri meski sulit Xio menatap tajam bocah yang tak jauh didepannya "Bocah sialan !" umpatnya sambil meringis sakit "Sebenarnya aku tidak mau melakukan ini..." Ujar Naruto sambil menyingsingkan lengan kimononya dan terlihatlah ukiran kanji rumit di tangan kirinya "...tapi kau membuat ku benar-benar tidak punya pilihan lain." Naruto kemudian menyentuh segel itu  
-pooff-

Gumpalan asap menutupi pandangan, kemudian menghilang dan terlihatlah Naruto menggenggam sebuah pedang dengan sarung dan pegangan berwarna hitam "Kau tau Code Name-ku diambil dari nama pedang ini." Naruto kemudian menarik pedang itu dari sarungnya  
-Siiing-

suara pedang yang ditarik keluar dari sarungnya dan terlihatlah besi berwarna agak kehitaman dari pedang itu "Jadi kau ingin mengatakan jika dari awal kau belum serius, heh... Percuma saja bahkan meskipun kau serius, jika kau tidak mampu untuk membunuhku..." Ujarnya dan mengalirkan chakra ke kedua kunainya "...kau tidak akan pernah menang bocah !"

Sehingga terbentuklah pedang chakra berwarna merah darah, sementara Naruto yang melihatnya hanya diam "N-n-naruto-kun s-sebaiknya kita kabur sekarang juga kau tidak mungkin melawanya dengan luka-luka ditubuhmu !" ujar Shion mencoba mengingatkan Naruto bahwa yang dihadapinya sekarang bukanlah lawan yang dapat dianggap remeh, namun Naruto malah tidak mengindahkan peringatan Shion dan mengambil beberapa pil di saku kimono miliknya dann menelannya, tak lama luka-lukanya sembuh dengan cepat "Kaulah yang harus lari Shion, karena suka atau tidak, sejak awal pertarungan ini kaulah yang menjadi hambatan terbesar untuk ku." ucapnya tenang tanpa berbalik menatap orang yang dimaksud, meski ucapan itu benar ! tetap saja Shion tidak terima dianggap begitu oleh Naruto, dia ingin membantah namun sebelum ia melakukanya "Aku tidak suka dibantah Shion !" ucapan tegas dari pria dihadapanya kali ini benar-benar membungkamnya "Baiklah kalau begitu berjanjilah kalau kau akan tetap hidup !" ucapnya pelan namun tegas dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum lembut pada Shion "Tentu saja ! Kau tak perlu khawatir tentang itu !" ujarnya lantang dan penuh semangat, setelah mendengar hal itu Shion langsung pergi menjauh dari kedua orang itu "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan membiarkanya pergi begitu saja ?"  
"Yaaa, mungkin saja, itu dikarenakan di banding gadis itu kau lebih merepotkan."  
"Baiklah, daripada berdiam seperti ini bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja." ucap Naruto dengan mulai memperlihatkan kuda-kuda kenjutsu miliknya "Baiklah baiklah baiklah, kita lihat sehebat apa teknik kenjutsu milikmu." Ujar Xio, dan keduanya langsung menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri  
-ting ting ting ting TING TING TING TING TING-

Mereka terus beradu pedang dengan kecepatan yang tak dapat dilihat oleh mata, mereka terus bertarung, muncul dan menghilang itulah yang hanya dapat dilihat oleh mata orang yang awam tentang pertarungan. Lalu mereka berhenti dengan jarak beberapa meter "Sepertinya teknik kenjutsumu cukup hebat, tapi itu masih belum cukup !" ujarnya langsung menerjang ke arah Naruto, ia mencoba menebas vertikal dari atas dengan pedang ditangan kananya namun Naruto dengan santai menghindarinya, tak berhenti kembali ia mencoba menebas Naruto dengan pedang chakra dikiri namun juga bisa ditahan oleh nya, melihat kesempatan ia kembali ia melayangkan tendangan

-Buk—ough-

Sebelum kaki Xio mengenai pinggangya, Naruto sudah memukul leher Xio menggunakan sarung pedangnya _'cih ! bagaimana bisa ia mengetahui semua seranganku ? dan apa-apaan katana itu ? harusnya logam apapun yang bersentuhan dengan katana chakraku maka akan meleleh ! tapi katana itu...'_ batin nya terkejut dan bingung, Naruto yang melihat ekspresi Xio hanya dapat tersenyum karena mengetahui keterkejuta musuhnya " Bagaimana, ingin mencoba lagi." tantang Naruto santai, tak memperdulikan olokkan Naruto Ia malah bertanya "Sebenarnya bagaimana kau mengetahui semua seranganku bocah ? dan apa-apaan senjatamu itu harusnya katanamu meleleh ketika bersentuhan dengan senjata yang terbuat dari chakra api milikku tapi katana itu, bahkan tergores saja tidak !?" Xio mencoba mencari tau barangkali Naruto mau memberitaukan teknik dan bahan senjatanya sehingga ia dapat dengan mudah menyiapkan strategi untuk menyingkirkan Naruto.

"Hmm karena sebntar lagi aku akan menendang bokongmu, jadi baiklah ! ada seseorang yang mengajariku menjadi seorang Shinobi berbakat, namun yang paling kusukai dari pelajaran yang ia berikan adalah..." Naruto berhenti sejenak kemudian menatap Xio dengan senyum kejam "...pelajaran yang mengajari tentang bagaimana cara mengetahui apa yang ada di kepala manusia, tanpa orang itu menyebutkan apa yang dipikirkan nya. Bahkan kakekku yang telah mencapai level tertiggi dalam penguasaan itu, dapat mengendalikan manusia sesukanya." Xio yang mendengarnya langsung terbelalak kaget "MUSTAHIL !, bahkan dalam desa Ninja manapun tidak ada satupun Akademi Ninja yang dapat mengajarkan hal semcam itu pada shinobi ! Jadi tidak mungkin hal semacam itu ada ! Bocah sialan apa kau mencoba mengatakan bahwa selama ini aku berada digenggamanmu !"

"Mungkin saja." Jawabnya santai "Kurang ajar !" Ujarnya marah sambil menerjang Naruto, dan karena amarahnya, seranganya menjadi tidak terarah dengan baik membuat Naruto dapat dengan mudah menangkis dan menghindarinya, kemudian Xio berhenti menyerang dan mundur menjauh dari Naruto "Heh... Mudah sekali ya memancing emosimu." kalimat santai itu membuatnya semakin naik pitam "Meskipun begitu, KAU TAK AKAN PERNAH BISA MEMBUNUHKU ! Dan asal kau tau misiku bukan hanya membunuhmu dan gadis itu, tapi juga semua orang yang ada di Negara ini, jadi setelah membunuhmu aku juga akan membantai seluruh orang di kota ini ! Hahahahahaha." tawa sarkastis. Mendengar itu mata Naruto langsung menajam "Baiklah, karena kau selalu membicarakan tentang pembunuhan dari tadi, maka kau akan menjadi korban pertamaku."

"Heh... Coba saja, jika bocah sepertimu bisa !" tantangnya dan langsung melesat menuju Naruto dan menebasnya menggunakan kedua katana nya sementara Naruto hanya diam tak bicara dan menghindarinya, tak berhenti disitu ia kembali mencoba menusuk dengan pedang di tangan kiri, Naruto menangkis menggunakan sarung pedangnya _'masih belum'_ batin Xio ia segera mencoba kembali berputar kekanan sesuai arah tangkisan Naruto sambil mencoba menebas Naruto horizontal ke arah leher, namun belum juga sampai pedang itu di leher Naruto, ujung pedang Naruto yaitu Kuroken sudah berada di dadanya dan itu membuatnya terkejut dan segera mundur menjaga jarak dari Naruto "Bukankah sudah kubilang, bahwa aku mengetahui apapun yang kau fikirkan !"

"Heh, jika benar mengapa kau belum menyerangku sejak tadi ?" kemudaian entah mengapa ia hampir menoleh kesamping kesebuah pohon _'akhirnya'_ batin nya senang dan tersenyum kecil "Tentu saja itu karena aku menuggu sesuatu."  
"Dan apa itu ?" tanya Xio penasaran dengan maksud Naruto "Diam dan lihat saja, saat aku melenyapkanmu dari muka bumi !"

"Hoooooh benarkah ?"

Mengabaikan rasa penasaran Xio, ia kemudian menjatuhkan sarung pedangnya ke tanah kemudian memegang pedangnya menggunakan kedua tanganya, kuda-kudanya ia perkuat dan ia posisikan disamping kananya dengan ujungnya menghadap kebelakang lalu mempererat peganganya pada pedangnya berusaha mengendalikan dirinya agar sanggup melakukan hal ini.  
 **Uzumaki Ryuu :**  
"Heh apapun yang coba kaulakukan tidak akan berguna." Xio Berkata dengan sangat teramat sangat percaya diri seolah ia mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya diam tidak memperdulikan ucapan Xio, dan secara sangat cepat menghilang meninggalkan retakan ditempatnya berpijak sebelum nya. Muncul di salah satu cabang pohon yang dilirik Xio, tepat dihadapan seseorang. "A-a-a-apa bagaimana...?" ujarnya terkejut, begitupun dengan orang yang didepannya. Naruto kembali menghilang dan muncul di belakang orang itu dengan posisi saling memunggungi.

 **Sei Shou Bakuhatsu**

-Duuuar-

Tubuh orang itu langsung meledak, dan menyebabkan berbagai cairan merah menjijikan berhamburan bahkan membasahi pakaian Naruto, dan Xio yang sebelumnya berhadapan dengan Naruto langsung berubah menjadi asap.

 _ **Flashback**_

-ting ting ting ting TING TING TING TING TING-

Mereka terus beradu pedang dengan kecepatan yang tak dapat dilihat oleh mata, mereka terus bertarung muncul dan menghilang itulah yang hanya dapat dilihat oleh mata. Lalu mereka berhenti dengan jarak beberapa meter "Sepertinya teknik kenjutsumu cukup hebat, tapi itu masih belum cukup !"

' _Entah kenapa aku merasa aneh saat bertarung denganya, seolah-olah aku bertarung dengan boneka'_ batin nya tak memperdulikan ocehan Xio _'Jangan-jangan...!'_ Naruto tiba-tiba teringat jika musuhnya bisa menggunakan kage bunshin _'Sial dia mempermainkanku !'_ menyadari bahwa yang dilawan nya saat ini adalah bunshin _'Sekarang aku harus mencari tau diamana tubuh yang asli.'_ Dan Naruto langsung tersadar saat Bunshin itu kembali menyerangnya.

 _ **FLASH BACK OFF**_

Dan itulah yang terjadi, hingga Naruto harus menunggu saat dimana si bunshin mendapat sebuah kode dari tuanya. Naruto kemudian berjalan kearah sarung pedangnya tergeletak namun pandangan nya sudah memburam dan mennggelap _'Sial !'_ batin nya sebelum ditelan kegelapan.

 **-TBC—**

 **Komentarilah dengan sopan, OK !**


	4. Kenangan Biru

chapter 4

Call of Duty Z

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishiomoto

Rate : T-

 ** _Secarik Cerita_**

 _Biarkan aku menceritakan sebuah kebenaran pada kalian_

 _Bukan cerita yang menarik memang_

 _Bukan juga cerita tentang keadilan di dunia, kepahitan hidup, ataupun tentang pembela kebenaran dan sebuah kehormatan._

 _Ini hanyalah cerita sederhana_

 _Ini hanyalah cerita pembohong_

 _Kebohongan yang mungkin atau sudah menjadi jutaan kebohongan_

 _Kebohongan yang mungkin atau sudah menjadikanku seorang pembohong sejati._

 _Kebohongan ini berasal dari diriku yang mungkin saat itu, terlalu malu pada kebenaran_

 _Kebohongan ini mungkin dan memang menyakiti semuanya_

 _Kebohongan ini akan kubawa mati bersamaku_

 _Kebohongan ini apa telah dan akan kau maafkan ?_

 _Kuharap ya..._

 _Karya : L.B_

A/N : Saya telah berusaha untuk menyajikan cerita ini sebaik-baiknya. Namun meskipun begitu saya mengakui bahwa fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna. Oleh sebab itu, dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka saya menerima saran dan kritik konstruktif demi peningkatan kualitas cerita ini kedepannya.

 **Kenangan Biru ?**

* * *

Di sudut gang sempit terdapat seorang bocah berambut merah menyala sedang menangis sesegukkan "Onee-chan ! Hhiks hiks tolong aku !" berkali-kali ia berteriak ketakutan saat memanggil kakaknya, namun nihil tak ada tanda-tanda seorang yang dipanggil kakak menolongnya. Sementara didepannya ratusan orang, mulai dari anak kecil sampai orang dewasapun mengepungnya dari berbagai sisi "Onee-chan ! Onegai, tolong aku !" teriakkannya semakin keras bersama rasa takut di hatinya, tapi orang yang sepertinya bocah itu harapkan belum muncul juga "Hahaha, akhirnya kita bisa membalaskan dendam keluarga kita pada kyuubi"  
"Benar ! Apa lagi saat ini para Anbu yang menjaga adiknya saat ini sedang menjalankan misi lainnya"  
"Kau benar kita akan membalaskan dendam teman-teman dan keluarga kita, hahahaha !"  
Percakapan orang-orang didepannya semakin membuat bocah itu takut dan menutup matanya dengan harapan terakhir jika rasa sakit yang dirasakannya setidaknya akan sedikit berkurang. Lama menutup mata. Namun ia tidak merasakan apapun, ia perlahan membuka matanya, raut wajahnya mulai berubah, air matanya berhenti "Onee-chan !" teriaknya girang dan langsung memeluk sosok perempuan misterius didepannya.

-oo0oo-

"Hhhk" Naruto langsung membuka matanya dan hal pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah langit biru dengan awan putih, namun hal aneh ia rasakan, seolah olah ia tidak menyentuh atau lebih tepatnya tidak memijak tanah dan...  
 **-bugh-**  
"Ohk" air liur hampir keluar dari mulutnya ketika benturan antara tubuhnya dengan tanah tidak terelakkan. Ia perlahan mulai bangun dan melihat orang-orang hanya mengacuhkannya saja, seolah-olah kejadian ini sudah biasa di mata mereka "Ittee-te" ujarnya kemudian berdiri. Naruto menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, namun sepertinya sang pelaku yang membuatnya seperti ini tak ada dikerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya ia mengadah keatas dan dapat samar-samar dirinya lihat ada seorang kakek berpakaian serba putih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan _'bagaimana mimpimu, indahkah ?'_ dan melihat itu entah kenapa tiba-tiba rasa kesal menyusup kedalam relung jiwanya.  
Dengan kecepatan tinggi ia masuk kedalam hotel itu dan langsung berhenti di pintu kamar yang sangat teramat ia yakini juga telah mendapat persetujuan oleh instingnya yang telah diasah sedemikian rupa agar selalu mengetahui pelaku penyiksaan dirinya.  
-BRAK-  
Tanpa memperdulikan tangisan yang akan dilakukan pegawai hotel ia menghancurkan pintu berkeping-keping dan masuk dengan rasa kesal yang mencapai angka maxs.  
"Oh, kau sudah bangun rupanya Kuro-chan"  
"Dasar kakek tua sialan ! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan ?!"  
"Membangunkanmu." jawaban singkat Shiroken semakin memperpanas suasana hati yang sudah panas "Aku tidak peduli kau guru, kakek angkat, maupun orang yang menyelamatkan hidupku..." menggantung ucapannya dan mengambil pisau yang ada dilengan kimononya dan dengan cepat berlari kearah Shiroken "...YANG JELAS AKU SANGAT INGIN MEMBUNUHMU TUA BANGKA SIALAN" Teriaknya sambil terus menyerang Shiroken yang menghindari semua serangannya dengan sangat mudah dan dengan cepat ia menangkap pergelangan tangan Naruto yang akan menusuknya lalu memelintir tangan itu hingga pisau yang akan menusuknya terlepas dari pegangan Naruto kemudian dengan cepat menendang dadanya membuat Naruto agak membungkuk kesakitan.  
"Masih butuh 1000 tahun lagi untuk mengalahkanku bocah sialan." ucapnya kemudian mendorong Naruto mundur "Lagipula apa yang kemarin kau lakukan sampai bertarung dengan Xio, hmm ?"  
"Kau mengenalnya ?"  
"Tidak terlalu kenal, tapi ia adalah orang yang saat ini ku-awasi" ujarnya sambil menghitung barang daganganya _'Hmmm, sepertinya aku harus pergi untuk mencari rempah-rempah'_ Naruto bingung, jika Shiroken adalah pengawas orang yang kemarin ia lawan maka "Tunggu ! Jika kau adalah pengawasnya itu berarti kau tau dan bahkan melihat pertarunganku kemarin ?!"

"um, ya begitulah." Ujarnya sambil menghisap cerutu yang datang entah darimana. "Lalu kenapa kemarin kau tak membantuku ? dan sejak kapan kau menjadi pengawasnya ?!"

"Hoi hoi, bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk mengendalikan sifat cerewetmu itu huh ?!"

"Pokoknya jawab saja pertanyaanku !"

"Aku tak membantumu karena aku ingin tau bagaimana reaksimu saat dihadapkan dengan situasi hidup atau mati yang sesungguhnya dan Yaa, mungkin sekitar lima tahun yang lalu aku mulai mengawasinya." Ujarnya santai dan kembali menghisap cerutu lalu menghembuskannya "Lalu, untuk apa kau mengawasinya dan bagaimana kau membagi waktu antara berdagang juga mengawasinya ?" pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi itu membuat Shiroken kesulitan untuk menjawabnya "Maa maa tananglah dulu Kuro. Tentang itu..."

-Cklek-

Pintu terbuka menampilkan 2 orang yang berbeda memasuki ruangan dimana satu berambut biru dan satu lagi berambut coeklat "Ah, mereka sudah datang !" ujar Shiroken senang dan membuat Naruto berbalik menghadap keduanya dan matanya terbelalak kaget melihat dua orang itu. "Yo, nak." Sapa seorang berambut biru yang menjadi lawan Naruto tadi malam "Berapa kali harus kubilang...AKU INI BUKAN ANAKMU DASAR PRIA GAY SIALAN !" teriaknya dan melesat menyerang Berto yang terlihat agak kesal dengan panggilan Naruto barusan.

-set—ugh-

Namun sayang sebelum menyerang Berto kerah kimononya ditarik oleh Shiroken "Lepaskan aku Jiji ! biarkan aku menghajarnya !" ujarnya sambil berusaha melepaskan cekalan sang kakek pada kerahnya "Tenanglah Kuro !" tegas Shiroken dan melempar pelan Naruto ke tempat tidur "Apa maksudmu Jiji ? kenapa semakin lama semuanya semakin sulit dimengerti ?"

"Huuuft, baiklah-baiklah, akan kuceritakan sesuatu padamu kujamin ini akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu tentang apa yang terjadi saat ini. Dan juga Albert, Gio duduklah." Ujar Shiroken kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang dan menghadap sofa panjang didepannya yang telah diduduki oleh Gio dan Berto atau yang bisa kita panggil sekarang dengan Albert, sedangkan Naruto hanya tidur-tiduran di ranjang, tapi dia mendengarkan sang kakek.

"Semuanya dimulai 10 tahun yang lalu..."

 _ **Kenangan biru**_

Hari yang indah didesa Toredogakure, awan putih yang dihembus angin bergerak dan semakin memperindah ciptaan Yang Maha Kuasa. Di sebuah rumah tampak ada 3 orang yang duduk berhadapan membentuk 3 sudut segitiga besar "Sudah kubilangkan ! Jika sesulit itu untuk mengirim barang ke Kirigakure maka kita hentikan saja !" ujar seseorang yang berperawakan berbadan besar dengan brewok coeklat dan kepala botak.

"Tapi Yomi-sama, kita tak bisa menghentikan begitu saja, pengiriman barang dagangan ke Kirigakure, mereka merupakan salah satu konsumen terbesar Toredo. Bahkan meski kita diserang Shinobi ataupun bandit, mereka membutuhkan barang-barang yang kita jual. Mereka bisa menderita bahkan mati jika kita tak mengirimkan gandum, beras dan barang lainnya ?!" ujar pria berumur 20 tahunan berambut lurus hitam berantakkan dengan kacamata yang bekilat karena aura serius yang dipancarkannya.

"Rei ! bukankah alasannya sudah jelas ! bukan hanya tentang penyerangan yang dilakukan bandit maupun Shinobi, tapi mereka juga membayar barang dagangan dengan harga yang sangat murah ! dan kitalah yang harus mahal-mahal membayar shinobi-shinobi itu ! dan hal itu sudah jelas membuat kas desa semakin berkurang !"

"Tapi kita melakukan semua itu karena mereka sedang dalam krisis yang terjadi akibat kekejaman Mizukage mereka ? dan sudah sepantasnya kita sebagai manusia membantu yang lainnya ? dan anda sendiri bukannya sudah menyetujui hal ini ? tapi kenapa tiba-tiba anda berubah pikiran?" tanya Rei bertubi-tubi tak mau kalah

"Itu adalah kesalahan mereka sendiri yang asal-asalan memilih pemimpin. Dan hanya ada satu alasan aku berubah pikiran ! seperti yang kau ketahui, 3 hari yang lalu salah satu warga yang mengantar barang kesana pulang dengan luka parah meski ada beberapa Shinobi Konoha yang menemani mereka." Ujar Yomi mulai tenang

"Tapi meski begi—"

"SEKALI TIDAK TETAP TIDAK KIRIYAMA REI !" teriaknya marah besar

"KITA TAK BISA MEMBIARKANNYA YO—"

"Kalian berdua ! hentikan perdebatan ini !..." ujar tegas seorang pria tua berpakaian serba putih yang sedari tadi diam dan membuat ketiga orang itu langsung duduk tenang ditempatnya kembali dan menatap orang yang duduk disamping mereka, ya dialah Shiroken Uzumaki pemimpin Toredogakure "... aku mengerti dengan semua tujuan baik kalian baik bagi warga desa maupun bagi desa Kiri. Karena itulah aku sudah memutuskannya..." keduanya tetap diam menuggu kelanjutan dari ucapannya "... aku akan pergi ke Kiri bersama warga lainnya minggu depan !" ujarnya tegas dan mulai berdiri dan menuju pintu geser untuk keluar ruangan itu **"Tapi Shiroken—"**

-sret-

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian ! keputusanku sudah bulat. Lagipula aku mampu melindungi diri sendiri dan warga desa, dan Rei..." ucapan serentak mereka dipotong Shiroken yang ada diambang pintu geser, dan ia melanjutkan ucapannya "...besok kau ikut aku ke Kiri" keduanya hanya diam sampai Rei mengangguk setuju "Ha'i."

-sret—tak-

Dan pintu geserpun tertutup rapat.

 **Hari pengantaran barang menuju Kirigakure**

"Haaaah, melelahkan sekaliiii." Ujar seorang berambut hitam dan memakai kacamata dan mengambil air dari salah seorang yang membawa nampan berisi air minum yang lewat didepannya. Dapat dilihat jika disana banyak sekali orang yang berlalu lalang yang memiliki banyak kesibukkan di sana, ada pria yang membawa karung dan kotak, ada pula wanita yang membawa nampan berisi berbagai minuman dan makanan.

"Berapa lama lagi semuanya selesai Rei ?" tanya seseorang disampingnya, yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Shiroken "Sekitar 20 atau 30 menit lagi Shiroken-sama."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Ninja Konoha ? apa mereka sudah datang ?"

"Mereka akan datang sekitar 15 atau 30 menit lagi Shiroken-sama ."

"Begitukah ?"

"um"

"Kalau begitu tunggu mereka datang setelah itu kita akan pergi !" perintahnya pada Rei "Ha'i" setelah mendengar jawaban Rei, ia kemudin berbalik dan melangkah pergi namun "Tapi Shiroken-sama..." orang dengan pengalaman hidup yang tak terhitung itu berhenti berjalan dan menoleh pada Rei yang menatapnya dengan serius "...jika kau akan ikut dalam perjalanan ini kenapa konoha harus di ikut sertakan ? ini bukan berarti aku membenci mereka. Meski mereka tak membantu sama sekali saat tragedi desa ini beberapa tahun lalu, namun bukan berarti aku membenci mereka dan juga bukan karena aku menyukai mereka. Tapi mengapa anda mengikut sertakan Konoha ? bukankah ini dapat memperbesar pengeluaran desa ?"

"Oooh, itu ya ?" ujarnya sambil mengusap jeggot panjangnya "hal itu karena kita tak boleh meremehkan siapapun Rei, meremehkan sesuatu bukan hanya tentang musuhmu tapi semua hal disekitarmu. Bahkan pisau yang kita pegang akan melukai kita jika tidak digunakan secara hati-hati. Meski aku kuat tapi bukan berarti aku dapat melindungi semua orang diperjalanan ini." Shiroken kemudian berjalan mendekati Rei "kau paham nak ? hidup bukan hanya soal kekuatan tapi juga kasih sayang." Ujarnya menasehati Rei

"A-a-ano... Shiroken-sama, aku tak mengerti maksudmu ?" dapat terlihat jelas raut wajah Rei yang terlihat kesulitan untuk memahami semua perkataan Pahlawan Toredo tersebut. "Ha ha ha ha, souka... kau ternyata masih terlalu muda untuk memahami itu." Kemudian Shiroken mendekat dan menepuk bahu Rei "Untuk saat ini jangan terlalu memikirkannya ! yang terpenting menikmati hidup ! mengerti." Kemudian iya berjalan pergi meninggalkan Rei "Ha'i !" ujarnya tersenyum sambil menatap punngunng Shiroken yang telah menjauh.

 **33 menit kemudian...**

30 menit lebih telah berlalu, para pedagang dari desa Toredo telah selesai memuat semua barang dagangannya. Namun sepertinya Shinobi konoha yang mereka sewa belum juga datang "Bagaimana ini ? para ninja sewaan kita belum datang ! apa jangan-jangan mereka mengambil upah tanpa bekerja ?" ujar salah satu dari pedagang yang akan pergi hari ini. "Jika sampai hal itu terjadi ayo kita laporkan pada Shiroken-sama ! Shiroken-sama pasti akan membuat Konoha mengembalikan uang Desa kita yang digunakan untuk membayar Ninja Konoha." Ujar teman yang ada disampingnya

"A-a-ano, sumimasen... tapi kami sudah datang dari tadi." Ujar seseorang yang tiba tiba masuk dalam perbincangan 2 orang warga itu, dan membuat terkejut keduanya "Maaf, karena membuat kalian menunggu lama. Kami masih mendiskusikan permintaan salah satu kepala desa Toredo agar tak membawa satu batalion pasukan Anbu, jadi kami harus membutuhkan waktu lama untuk itu, sekali lagi atas nama Konoha kami minta maaf atas ketidaknyamananya." Lanjutnya dan membungkuk meminta ma'af pada kedua warga itu "Ah, karena kalian sudah datang, maka kami tidak mempersalahkannya lagi." Kedua pendagang itu lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Shinobi yang masih membungkuk itu. Kemudian setelah kedua warga itu telah pergi ia kemudian kembali berdiri tegap "Kakashi-san sudah saatnya kita pergi menemui pimpinan tertinggi Desa Toredo." Ucap seorang dibelakang pria bernama Kakashi tersebut "Baiklah Tenzo, ayo pergi !" pria bernama Tenzo itu mengangguk dan melangkah pergi bersama Kakashi.

Tak lama, merekapun sampai disebuah rumah tradisional minimalis tempat dimana rapat para petinggi desa Toredo biasanya berlangsung, didepannya sudah ada 2 orang pria muda dan juga pria tua yang sepertinya sudah menunngu sedari tadi "Maaf membuat anda menunggu lama Shiroken-sama, Rei-sama." Kakashi lalu membingkuk guna menyampaikan betapa menyesalnya dia atas keterlambatan timnya "Ah, tidak apa yang penting kalian sudah datang. Dan dimana tiga orang anggota kalian lainnya ?" ujar Shiroken.

"Anggota kami sedang menjalani beberapa tugas untuk memastikan keadaan aman !" ucap tegas Kakashi, dan Shiroken hanya mengangguk mengerti "Lalu siapa saja yang kalian kirimkan kali ini, dan untuk sekarang apa tugas mereka masing-masing." Rei yang dari tadi diam kini mulai berbicara untuk menuntaskan rasa penasarannya tentang siapa saja yang Konoha kirim untuk misi pengawalan kali ini "Seperti permintaan Shiroken-dono kami mengirimkan 3 orang selain kami berdua yaitu Uchiha Shishui, saat ini ia sedang menyisir wilayah perjalanan kita sekitar 2 kilometer kedepan, dan saat kita istirahat beberapa jam nanti ia juga akan kembali menyisir 3 kilometer kedepan."

"Dia ? Menyisir sendirian ?"

"Tidak Rei-sama ia bersama Uchiha Itachi, meski Itachi diperjalanan akan lebih fokus untuk mengawasi penyusup diantara pedagang, seperti yang pernah terjadi di perjalanan sebelumnya, hingga menyebabkan salah satu warga anda terluka parah."

"Hmmm, begitu, lanjutkan !"

"Dan yang terakhir adalah Tsunade-hime-sama-"

"Tsunade ?! kalian juga mengikut sertakan dia kali ini ? aku penasaran bagaimana kalian membujuknya untuk ikut ?" terang penasaran Shiroken "Tentang itu kami tidak tau banyak, karena sepertinya hal itu tak lepas dari turun tangannya Hokage-sama."

"Hiruzen ya ?"

"Ha'i"

"Maa, tidak masalah kuharap aku bisa melihatnya langsung ! sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengan gadis kecil itu. Jadi dimana dia sekarang ? aku sudah tau jelas jika ia bertugas sebagai tenaga medis." Ujar antusias Shiroken "Tentang itu..."

 **Casino Toredo Shuuu**

Kasino ini adalah salah satu tempat perjudian terbesar di Desa Toredo, didalamnya terdapat begitu banyak permainan judi. Di salah satu stand poker terlihat seorang gadis tua yang terkapar diatas meja, nampaknya ia baru saja mengalami salah satu hal buruk dari ratusan atau bahkan ribuan hal buruk dihidupnya "Hahaha, arigatou na Raja Judi berkatmu aku semakin menjadi kaya ! Hahahaha" ujar seorang pria dewasa didepannya lalu pergi meninggalkan gadis dewasa kelebihan umur itu seorang diri.

"Tsunade-hime ! bisakah anda menghentikan ini ! kita harus cepat pergi menemui yang lainnya Tsunade-hime ! ingatlah kita sedang dalam misi !" ujar khawatir orang yang selalu berada di samping Tsunade sedari tadi, ia berusaha membawa Tsunade untuk pergi menemui rekan tim yang lainnya. Tapi sepertinya Tsunade masih betah didalam kasino itu.

"Tenanglah Shizune, sebentar lagi aku pasti akan menang !" ucapnya dengan semangat yang bergelora " Tapi bukan itu yang kupermasalahkan Tsunade-sama !" Ujarnya semakin khawatir "Maa, sudahlah Shizune !" Tsunade kemudian berdiri dan menoleh kekiri dan kanan. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya berubah cerah saat melihat permainan Roulet "HAAAAhh, sepertinya permainan itu bagus !" ujarnya senang dan berlari menuju kesana "Tsunade-sama tunggu sebentar !" ujar Shizune, sepertinya ia tidak akan memiliki tenaga untuk melakukan perjalanan.

 **Back Shiroken, Yamato dan lainnya**

"Kau yakin tidak menunggu mereka Yamato-san ?" tanya Shiroken

"Saya yakin Shiroken-sama, mereka pasti akan segera menyusul nanti ?

"Oh ! souka !" Shiroken kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya bersama penduduk dan Ninja Konoha menuju desa Kirigakure.

 **-TBC—**

 **Komentarilah dengan sopan, OK !**


End file.
